Episode 190 (11th December 1986)
Plot Rezaul arrives in Walford and finds Naima's shop. He enter and Naima is displeased to see him. Rezaul tells Naima they are going to need to arrange when and how much he will be paid. Naima walks off, angry. Pauline finds Arthur watching children's TV and tells him he has to leave the house, even if it is only for an hour. Arthur tells Pauline the only reason he would leave the house is to get away from her. Simon sees Naima in the café and she tells him about Rezaul. Simon agrees with Rezaul hanging around whilst there is a man attacking ladies in Walford so she angrily walks away from him. Den tells Pete what his plan is for Christmas Day, but Pete disagrees with Den's devious way of divorcing Angie. Simon goes to check in on Naima in the shop but Rezaul does not like this, and makes remarks about Simon fancying Naima. Naima has enough of Rezaul and tells him she is phoning both their fathers to get him to get rid of him. Kathy makes a throwaway remark to Pete about them having two Christmas dinners which gives Pete an idea. Barry begins to get on Colin's nerves. Both Naima and Rezaul's father insist Rezaul stays. Naima accuses Rezaul of wanting to steal her hard-earned business, but he insists he can help her make a profit. Mehmet visits Pat to employ her, but he does not tell her what the job is. Simon tells Mary to be careful of Pat. Sue tries giving Annie a Christmas present but Mary seems disinterested and refuses to tell Sue what is wrong. She tells Ali that Mary will lose Annie to social services if she is not careful. Mehmet tells Ali that Pat's job is to do with security. Barry tries to get Colin to go to a club with him but Colin says he cannot go due to work commitments. Barry makes Colin confess to not wanting him at his flat; Colin then tells Barry he will take him out for a meal after he has finished working on his designs to make up for not going out. Pete visits Pauline and tells her of his intentions to have two Christmas dinners. He tries to win her over with £20 and cocktails. Pauline tells Pete he is being selfish and not thinking of anyone else but himself. She rips up the £20 note and tells him to bugger off, insisting the family will eat before the Royal Christmas Message. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Mary - Linda Davidson *Annie - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *1B Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He's getting ready to carve Angie up in little pieces, and she don't even know it yet. He's standing there smiling with the carving knife behind his back'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes